Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $6$ and the product of $4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (4x + 6) = \color{orange}{-2(4x+6)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{-2(4x+6)}$ $-2(4x+6)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(4x+6)-1$.